An Enchanted Evening
by TartanPhoenix
Summary: Sometimes true love does get a second chance. I will admit this is my oddest fic so far.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I only borrowed them. Please don't sue; I'm just a poor college student.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my stories. All of you made my day. I'm not quite sure where this story came from, but the idea just wouldn't let me alone. I will warn you now my poetic skills leave much to be desired. So, on with the story.  
  
_An Enchanted Evening  
_  
Albus arrived in front of Minerva's portrait and wrung his hands nervously. She had agreed to accompany him to the Halloween ball. He just loved watching her relax and enjoy herself. It was so rare that it happened anymore, it was worth every effort when it happened. Albus reached forward and knocked lightly on the frame, waking up the lady inside. "Sir, do you mind. Some of us are trying to sleep." Albus looked apologetic, "I'm sorry dear lady, but I don't think she would appreciate my barging in on her, do you?" With that the lady just grumbled and went back to sleep as the portrait opened.  
What Albus saw made his heart stop. There stood Minerva, in a robe of the deepest red that fell just off the shoulder. Her hair was back, but loose tendrils framed her face; she looked stunning. Albus only just realized he was staring as Minerva's face attempted to match her robes. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and ravage her the way he always dreamed, but now wasn't the time. She didn't yet know how he felt, but that would change tonight. He extended his arm to her. "Minerva you are so beautiful. I do believe I will have trouble beating off the young suitors seeking your hand tonight."  
Minerva laughed the tension from before ebbing away like the sunlight outside. "I don't believe so Albus; anyway, no one could pull me from your side," and with that half thought out statement the tension was back in full force. "How did she always get herself into these situations?" she wondered. Here she was, on the arm of the man she had loved for over fifty years who could never return her feelings. He had worn his deep blue robes that night. Those were the robes she picked out for him in Hogsmeade on their last trip. He had complained he could never find a decent shade of blue for the evening. This blue contrasted well with his eyes. They were bright like the morning sky, while his robes were the blue of the dusk. She loved that color on him.  
They walked together in silence, lost in thought, toward the Great Hall. They came to a stop outside of the doors. Albus looked down on Minerva and smiled. "Thank you again for coming with me Minerva. I can't imagine spending the evening with anyone else." Minerva was captured by the look of sincerity in his eyes, and some other emotion she didn't dare attempt to identify. She had seen that look before, but never with this much intensity. She struggled with her voice as a lump developed in her throat. "It was my pleasure Albus. I couldn't imagine spending my evening with anyone else either." she looked around for a moment, "We should probably head inside; the ball should be starting soon." He nodded and squeezed her hand as he opened the doors.  
They walked through the doors and all heads turned toward the new arrivals. As the students took in the sight of the couple the hall went completely silent. With the light in the hall offering a backdrop the couple looked as if they had just stepped out of a fairy tale. Albus leaned down as they walked toward their table, the house tables had been removed and replaced with several smaller ones, and whispered in her ear, "I told you your appearance would cause a stir. At least we know they have impeccable taste." Minerva just blushed as he helped her into their chairs. Albus had hired a classical band for the evening, and several pairs of students could be seen dancing as the night wore on. It was a beautiful evening, the glow of the moon from the enchanted ceiling cast all the occupants in its light, making them all glow in answer.  
Albus had been quite correct, several upperclassmen had asked her to dance, much to her surprise. She had of course turned them down and continued to watch the dancing from her chair, wishing the man sitting next to her would ask her to dance. Albus had been watching Minerva out of the corner of his eye for sometime now and he noticed the wistful glances she shot at the dance floor. Albus ended his conversation with Filius and stood up. A light tap on her arm interrupted Minerva's thoughts. She looked up into the bright blue eyes she knew so well. He held out his hand and gave a slight bow. "May I have this dance?" That look was back in his eyes again, and Minerva couldn't help but say yes. He pulled her to her feet, and he could smell her perfume as it surrounded him. He led her out onto the floor, into an empty corner so they could talk. They began to move to the waltz that filled the air.  
Minerva's hand rested warmly on his shoulder, and he grasped the other in his hand. She was just so near and so much softer than he ever imagined. He couldn't keep his mind off her. Minerva wasn't having any better luck, his strong hand on her waist distracted her, and his very presence was enough to send shivers down her spine. Albus finally managed to start a conversation. Now was the time to act. "What do you think of the hall Minerva? Do believe it is a success." He asked as he led her through a complicated turn. "I don't know how you manage it Albus. Every year you out do yourself with the decorations. The hall is utterly beautiful," she added almost as an afterthought.  
Albus smiled and took this as his cue. Minerva almost didn't notice as the space between them began to shrink. Soon she was pressed completely against Albus, and she could feel his heart thrumming against his chest. The hand on her waist squeezed slightly as he leaned into her ear and whispered, "Not as beautiful as you, my dearest loveliest Minerva. I have a small confession to make; I am completely, utterly, and undeniably in love with you Minerva."  
By now all pretense of dancing was over and they stood stone still in the corner of the floor. Albus lifted his head and looked into her eyes. Stray tears had begun to stream down her face as she looked back at him. He could see the struggle in her eyes. Should she believe him or was he just playing a trick on her. No, this was Albus, he could never do something so cruel.  
Albus started to panic at her lack of response and quickly amended, "Of course I don't expect you to reciprocate. I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable, but I needed to tell you."  
She surprised him as her hand came to rest on his chest and the other touched his lips lightly. "You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say those words." Albus smiled like never before and leaned toward her, placing his forehead against hers. Neither of them noticed how the hall grew darker as the moon was covered by clouds and candles began to blow out. "Oh Minerva, you are my everything." With that he leaned down and, heedless of the other people in the room, captured her lips in loves first kiss.  
Both felt the explosion of emotion that flowed through them. Neither ever wanted the kiss to end. By now all activity in the hall ceased. All the students watched in surprise and fear as the couple was surrounded by a bright, white light. A wind came from nowhere and swept up the oblivious couple. They were raised several feet off the ground, still wrapped up in each others arms. They began to slowly rotate as the light became brighter. The other teachers present looked on in shock at what was happening before them. Most had an idea of what was happening, but could it be possible? They always thought the two were only good friends. They moved the students back to allow the couple room when they landed. Just as the light began to blind the people in the room a voice echoed through the castle.  
  
_Two hearts in pain call for relief.  
Two souls long denied are rejoined.  
Now together, with love revealed,  
two hearts return to the point of their  
separation, to recapture that which  
was denied.  
Time is granted to those who suffered,  
as their lives begin anew, and all shall  
be remembered Waste not this gift  
for it shall not be renewed.  
Two hearts called for love; their  
call is answered.  
_  
As the voice came to a close a bright red flash erupted in the hall. Everyone had to cover their eyes at the light. As the light dissipated the couple slowly returned to the ground. What the onlookers saw made all of their jaws drop. Before them stood two people who only a few of the teachers had ever seen. A tall broad shouldered man with short auburn hair and a cropped beard had his arms wrapped around a slender young woman with waist length midnight hair. All of the lines from worry had been removed, and she looked to be no more than eighteen. As further evidence, instead of the red gown from before she was now wearing a Hogswarts uniform and the Head Girl badge was clearly showing.  
All the lights returned to the hall as the glow subsided. No one could believe what they saw, but some of the most surprised were the other professors. They couldn't believe that the two people in front of them had been so blind for so many years. Both Albus and Minerva knew something was different, but neither opened their eyes. Albus squeezed Minerva to him once again. "I love you Minerva." He could feel her smile against his neck. "I love you too Albus."  
They both finally pulled back when they realized the music had stopped. Minerva opened her eyes first and gasped. She was looking at a face she hadn't seen in many years. She looked at him and realized he looked the same as in her student days. His robes had changed as well. They were now a deep maroon, a color he wore often in when he was younger. The look in his eyes told her she had also changed.  
She looked down and gasped as she saw her old school uniform, her Head Girl badge firmly in place. She brought her hands to her face and noticed they were smooth and strong again. A thought struck her. This was the same moment that had burned its self in her memory, when she first realized she was in love with her professor, during the yule ball. "Minerva," Albus said after a moment of similar self examination, "do you know what this means?" he asked as he stroked her cheek. She nodded as she memorized his new features, her voice coming out as a whisper, "It's the infinite love enchantment. It means you're my my..." "Your one true love, and your mine," he said as he pulled her closer to him. "We wasted so much time Minerva. Can you ever forgive me for being a fool?"  
She just looked into his bright eyes. "Well it seems something thinks we deserve the time back, and I don't plan to argue," she took the hand from her cheek and kissed it lightly. "We were both foolish Albus; I have nothing to forgive, but I say we move forward from here and take advantage of this great gift." Albus gathered her back into his arms and kissed her with all the pent up emotion fifty years of longing can create.  
They stood there for five minutes or so when Filius finally walked over to them. "Hmm, Headmaster, Minerva. The students," he said nervously as he looked over his shoulder. The couple broke apart and followed his gaze.  
The entire student body was still standing slack jawed, staring at them. Minerva couldn't help it, she exploded in laughter when she took in their expression. Her shoulders shook as she buried her face in Albus' neck in an attempt to smother the sound. Albus soon joined her and this caused even more odd looks from the students.  
Eventually they were able to gain control of themselves and Albus straightened up. "Alright everyone I want you to relax. Nothing is wrong; what you see is the result of a very old enchantment. Rest assured both professor McGonagall and myself are still in control of our faculties. Now I do believe the ball is over, and all of you should be heading off to bed. Goodnight." With many confused looks and some grumbling the students were off.  
Albus looked back at Minerva with a mischievous glint in his eye. "And you my dear, I do believe we should take you upstairs and get you out of that school girl uniform. Some poor first year may become confused, don't you think? A dull flush found its way up her neck, but the burning look in her eyes gave her desire away. "I do believe that is a wonderful idea Albus, but since the Head Girls room is currently occupied, perhaps we should continue this discussion in your chambers." Albus' eyes were flaming by the end of her little speech, and they moved arm in arm toward his rooms. The last sound heard from either of them that evening was her gasp, and then giggle as his hand came to rest on her behind as he pulled her through his door, shutting it softly behind them. 


End file.
